The Taijutsu Master and the Inuzuka
by Momijilol
Summary: Rock Lee has a crush, there's a Christmas party, and....WHO SPIKED THE EGGNOG! You can guess where this leads This is your only warning, this story contains yaoi boyxboy so if you don't like this kind of story, please don't read this! for the rest of


The Taijutsu Specialist and the Inuzuka

by: Momijilol

This was actually a Christmas present for one of my friends…but it wound up being a little late…; but I guess this is the first fanfic I'm uploading this year. I hope you all like it! (I'm apologizing ahead of time for the characters being extremely OOC!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction, I only own my ideas.

"…415…416…417…" Lee counted as he did his pre-workout pushups. Someone knocked on his apartment door. "Awwww! I just barely started!" Le whined as he got up to answer the door. "S-Sakura-chan?" Lee had gotten over his crush on the pink-haired girl long ago (although no one else knew) but he was still very surprised to see her.

"Hi Lee!" Sakura smiled, "I just wanted to give this to you, so make sure you're there!" She then handed him an invitation. Since getting over his crush on her, Sakura had become the person he entrusted his secrets to, and that included the person he currently liked. "Hey, ya' never know, you may finally tell you-know-who how you feel!" Sakura winked.

Lee couldn't help but blush at Sakura's comment. Then his head suddenly snapped up, "Sakura-chan….w-will you h-help me with s-something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"W-will you help me p-pick out my clothes f-for t-t-tomorrow?" he asked nervously.

"Of course!" Sakura exclaimed. "I'll be back in a little while, I just have to finish giving out these invitations for Tsunade.""

"Oh, okay, see you soon!" Lee said, waving to his friend.

"You got it." She smiled, jumping onto the roof to continue her chore for Tsunade.

When Sakura returned, she and Lee spent almost the rest of the day shopping for Lee's new outfits. Unfortunately, Lee hadn't known that Sakura was determined to get him a whole new wardrobe!

"O-okay, Sakura-chan, I think we have enough." Lee said, trying to get Sakura to stop her shopping spree.

"So you already bought something for you-know-who then?" Sakura inquired, turning ot her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"N-no…" Lee admitted, hanging his head.

"Then let's get a move on!" Sakura insisted, pushing Lee in the direction of a store she was sure Lee could find something in.

The two entered the store, and Sakura's eyes instantly lit up. "Hey Lee, what about this?" she quickly grabbed a stuffed squirrel holding a red heart that said 'I Love You,' and showed it to him.

"W-well, it-it's cute…" Lee stammered. He really thought the squirrel was cute, but almost more of a Valentine's gift, than a Christmas gift. "B-but isn't it more of a Valentine's thing?"

"No, it'd be a very cute Christmas present for you-know-who!" Sakura smiled.

Just then, Lee's eyes widened, and he started to blush uncontrollably.

"What? What is it?" Sakura asked, looking to see what had made Lee so flustered. When she saw the brunette that was the object of Lee's affection she got a huge grin on her face.

"Y-you know what Sakura-chan?" I-I'm going to g-go buy this…" Lee didn't want to leave, but knew if he didn't, he would only embarrass himself. Unfortunately, as he left, he didn't notice the brunette's head fall sadly.

Lee had given the squirrel to Sakura instructions to give it to the brunette. He was currently getting ready for the party. He had decided on wearing a pair of jeans, and a green t-shirt that reminded him of his usual green jumpsuit. The day before, he and Sakura had come up with a plan of how to tell Lee's crush how he felt (Lee refused on to just come out and say it, like Sakura had originally suggested). Lee still didn't think it would work, but Sakura had insisted on telling the brunette. "Grrr!" he exclaimed, putting his hands over his face and falling back on his bed. "It's not like he's actually going to feel the same way!" Then, Lee remembered that Sakura would be pissed if he didn't carry out the plan, and he decided for the sake of his survival, that he would confess his feelings. He stood up, and did one of his good-guy poses, "Kiba Inuzuka, tonight you will find out how I feel!"

Tbc.

Thank you for reading throught the first chapter, and if you enjoyed it, please review, and I will update as soon as I can.


End file.
